DC Universe
The DC Universe is the main DC Comics continuum. This is the home universe of Batman, Superman, and Lex Luthor; Gotham and Metropolis are located here. Due to continuous retconning and a usually sliding timescale, sometimes it can be hard to decide on what is really canon in a fanfic set in the DC Universe. According to the PPC Manual, this has made most agents give up on it, but some still accept missions there. Sub-continua Batman The Batman continuum is divided into sub-continua that, while related, have no contact with each other, shown by an extension onto the Continuum Identification Code of the two movieverse sub-continua. The movieverses are referred to colloquially as the "Nolanverse" and the "Burtonverse," named after the most prominent director of each. Other sub-continua include the DC animated universe (see below) and the main series of DC comics, to be subdivided accordingly from there. Diniverse The Diniverse is the collective universe made up of various animated DC series that were worked on by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm. It is a fairly tightly connected universe in comparison to the main comic universe. The Diniverse is comprised of the following shows: * Batman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * The New Batman Adventures * New Batman/Superman Adventures * Justice League * Static Shock * Justice League Unlimited * Batman Beyond Other Animated Adaptations There have been several cartoon shows based around DC characters that exist outside of the continuity set by the Diniverse. These adaptations are for the most part lighter in tone than the Diniverse (apart from Young Justice, which rivals the Diniverse in regards to maturity of tone and overarching continuity). Other notable DC cartoon shows include: * Teen Titans - The Teen Titans cartoon show focuses around the adventures of five teenage superheroes: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Individual episodes vary from serious and somewhat grim to off-the-wall comedy. Its overall design is heavily influenced by anime. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - A Silver Age-influenced version of Batman that is visually and tonally distinct from the Diniverse. Each episode features Batman teaming up with another (and generally less well-known to the general public) DC superhero, including the Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, and Red Tornado. * Young Justice - This show focuses on a team of teenage superheroes and former sidekicks who have come together to complete covert operations assigned by the Justice League. Members of said team initially were Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis. The Sandman A comic series written by Neil Gaiman, intended to show a darker, scarier side of the DC Universe. The seven Endless, including the main character Dream, exist within this 'verse. However, this has not restricted them to just the DC Universe. In the PPC The DC Universe has different minis for different series. The mini for Teen Titans is the mini-Slade, created at the Official Fanfiction University of Teen Titans. The mini for Batman-related names is the mini-Bat-Mite. Agent Gremlin is a metahuman from the Young Justice branch of the DC Universe, also known as Earth-16. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. * Agents Xericka and Gremlin (DBS) ** "Learn to Love Yourself" (Teen Titans) ** "I Sing Whenever I Sing" (Teen Titans) ** "Hold the Calamari, Please" (Teen Titans, MST) * "Fetch Me the Sue-Repellant Spray" (Batman comic) Agents Sylvia and Natasha (DF) * "The Amazing Origins of edible girl!" (Teen Titans), Agents Ari and Tera (DF) * "The Joker's Destini" (Batman Nolanverse), Agents Tawaki and Zan (DMS) * "Scarlet Disgrace" (Teen Titans), Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti (DF) with trainee Sarah Katherine Squall * "Sleep is Deaths Younger Sister" (Sandman), Agents Maria Falcone and Crispin Reed (DMS) * "Whatever happened to Kid Flash?" (Teen Titans), Agents Jet and Jicky (DF) Crossovers *Agents Solvig Karinsdotter and Yuuna Takamiya (DIC) **"Fear Fear Itself" (Green Lantern ''x Frozen) **"KnightFail" (Batman x ''The Incredibles), with Agent Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC) and trainee Feratu *"A Jedi's Beginning" (Batman Nolanverse x Star Wars x The West Wing) Agents Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan (DMS) Category:Continua Category:Comics Category:TV Series Category:Films Category:DC Universe